It All Falls Down
by AfroPsycho
Summary: Even after the book's events, Soc's didn't really care about what they did to greasers. Pony, in his last assignment of the school year, plans to give them a reality check... in a big way! Two-shot unless I decide to update. T for some swearing.


_Disclaimer: __I have absolutely no rights or ownership of this book/movie, I just put my little modifications on it and BAM! You've got an Afro Psycho fan fiction._

It was my last day of school for the year when…well…THAT incident happened. To be honest, I was afraid of the Soc's trying to get at me again. Ever since the Dally/Johnny/Windrixville thing I was still emotionally affected. I still felt like everyone was looking at me and either secretly hating me or pitying me. I was filled with so much angst that needed to be explored so that I could be normal again, or at least as normal as Ponyboy could get for being a greaser.

On this last day of school, however, I found myself in my favorite class as my last period: English/Literature. I still loved to read. It always reminded me of Johnny and the _Gone with the Wind_ book I got to read to him before he died. My grades did kind of take a downward spiral, but I couldn't focus much on schoolwork. My imagination always got the best of me and I would zone out during tests, quizzes, and homework assignments. But yesterday, my teacher, Mr. Wright, gave us an assignment I was sure I could do: write a poem about your last year of Junior High. Now naturally, he was gonna make us present it in front of the class. I normally wouldn't mind, but it was no secret what I went through over the last few months, so I was gonna have to put in some of that in there too. And that wouldn't have caused too much trouble either, but my class is full of Soc's. And since I was smart, I was moved into some 9th grade classes, and one of them was English, so I was dealing with older Soc's who could probably kick my ass should they want to jump me afterwards. But I didn't let that threaten me.

Last night, I wrote with all of my heart and soul into that poem. Darry didn't even have to bug me about doing homework that night. I wanted to show everyone the Ponyboy Curtis that they didn't just see as a greaser; the Ponyboy Curtis who they didn't see in all those newspaper articles. I wanted them to see what I thought, and if they wanted to beat me up for that, then I'm pretty sure that me, Soda and Two-Bit could return the favor later on. I was planning on giving them all one last surprise before the summer rolled in.

It was now class time, and a few students have already given their presentations. It was really nothing special, since Soc's already pretty much ran shit and didn't have much to worry about. They got clapped anyway for a few little comedic spots here and there about something they did with a friend or something. It was all going pretty much in a rut until the teacher announced my name. All eyes were now on me. Some looked threatening as if to tell me not overdo the whole Windrixville thing to make the Soc's look bad, others looked like they wanted to hear the story from the source, others just looked at me, the only greaser in the class, and sneered in what they thought was their superiority. I walked up to the front. Mr. Wright then addressed me:

"What is the name of your poem, Ponyboy?"

"It's called 'It All Falls Down'."

And now if there was any student who wasn't paying attention to me, they were now. The other titles were a bit generic unless they were going for comedic names (like "My Year in Review" or "How my Year Went."). I knew that some expected my title to be a bit…how can I say this… emo-istic (don't go searching the dictionary, I totally made it up)? But I had to admit, it just sounded like a guaranteed drama flick when read aloud.

"Hmmm, creative title there, Mr. Curtis. You may begin."

I took a deep breath, held my paper to my face to read, then started:

_**It All Falls Down, By Ponyboy Curtis…**_

_I'll admit, my year could've went much better_

_Because this year I was a little under the weather_

_You all know what happened, so I'd forget the details_

_But I know that all you want to hear is of that dreaded tale_

_Especially when it comes from the mouth of the protagonist_

_Who had to undergo all of these fucking challenges-_

"PONYBOY!" yelled out Mr. Wright, interrupting my poem. Some students were snickering and laughing at how fast I made my teacher feel disheveled.

"Uhh, yes sir?"

"Watch your language."

"Sorry sir. Excuse my French."

"Is that the only time you swear in this?"

"Well, no… but what do you want me to do about it?"

"(Sigh) Well, I did tell you all to not hold back, so…ah, what the hell, I'll let it be."

I smiled at him and then continued where I left off.

_It took just one night for me to lose two friends_

_Some hated them, but I loved them both to no end_

"*cough* queer!*cough*"

Most of the Soc filled class laughed at my expense with whoever cracked that joke. Other, like Cherry and Randy and a select few, looked either disgusted at them making fun of my loss or gave me a look of pity. I cast a threatening look at the Soc who made the smart remark and he shut up real quick. He looked at me in a challenging way, as if daring me to start something with him. I might have run out of the room in embarrassment, but Cherry gave me a reassuring look. I secretly thanked her for giving me the courage. I just kept on with my poem.

_Yet still through all the pain, and the teardrops that fell harder than rain_

_Some still look at me like I am no longer sane_

_I get your hate or your pity, but I prefer neither_

_If they don't like me, well then frankly, I don't like you either_

_All I wanted was peace, but it seems that can't be achieved_

_Because of the stupid motherfuckers who didn't believe…_

That guy by now had receded in shame. The other students seemed to look at me in what seemed like even more pity, or at most admiration, for what I just said. Whoever laughed back then looked remorseful. I guess they were getting a glimpse of the real Ponyboy, and not "that greasy Curtis kid".

_Don't blame me for who I am if you don't know me_

_You stereotyped me, and then I saw the hate you showed me_

_I never got an hour of glory, but just moments so gory_

_That my once happy life turns into a sob story_

_I tried as hard as I could to start my life out good_

_But all you ever saw was another tough hood_

_Can I ask you a question even though I know you don't want it mentioned:_

"_Why did you try so hard to damn my childhood?"_

By now I had Cherry wiping the small tear that was forming in her bright green eye. Even some of the other girl students were getting their soft side tickled. The guys looked a bit ashamed, especially the ones who jumped me that night with Bob and Randy. Randy was a good two lies away from crying. I guess he really was sorry…

_But it all falls down, 'cause that's the story of my life_

_I had to deal with all the strife and resist the knife_

_That calls out to me at night to pick him up and fight_

_Until one of my enemies have that 'one fateful night'_

_But I still pray that I live through this dark night to see my brighter day_

_And to see the silver lining on that cloud that's oh so gray_

_So as I move on and look forward to the new year now_

_I still wouldn't be surprised if it all falls down._

_The end_

Now it was utter silence. I still felt everyone's eyes on me. I took a glance at the clock. I smiled to myself as I put the paper on Mr. Wright's desk, walked down the alleyway between desks as I picked up my one textbook and backpack. I addressed the class as I walked toward the door:

"5…4…3…2…1…"

RIIIINNGG!

The last school bell of the school year rang. I walked toward the classroom exit with my stuff since I was already heading there. But before I walked out, I heard applause. It wasn't a rip-roaring applause like some of the class-clowns got from their speech, but it was a good-natured applause of admiration.

Now all I had to do was see the aftermath…


End file.
